


Successor

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [2]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, All Might's injuries are different, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Don’t copy to another site, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: Toshinori Yagi clues in his old college buddies about his choice of the inheritor of One for All.
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 34
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Successor

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated character, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

Toshinori Yagi stood atop a building outside the Musutafu precinct, hidden in the shadows of the setting sun. That…sounded sinister. It wasn’t! He was just waiting for a very special boy to exit the building so that he could have a very important conversation about that boy’s future…Okay, that sounded a little bad, he could admit.

He shook his head; the boy—Midoriya Izuku—would probably be a while still. The other victim of the slime villain—Bakugo Katsuki—had already been sent home, but Midoriya, but virtue of being Quirkless, was most likely held back to ‘set him straight’ in light of his status as a Quirkless individual.

Toshinori sighed deeply at the thought; yes, the boy had acted recklessly, but to pile onto the idea that he’s powerless and must accept that as gospel truth was a bit much. He loved Japan, he really did, but sometimes…He pushed away such thoughts, focusing on the present.

He pulled out his phone, starting a four-way call with some of his oldest friends.

David Shield picked up first. “Toshi?” his friend asked, brow furrowed and a mug of steaming coffee in his hands.

“David!” Toshinori smiled. He then noted the bags under his friend’s eyes, and the five-o’clock shadow covering his face. “Long night?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” David groused, taking a long sip of his coffee. “Got maybe two hours of sleep looking over the latest grant proposals—should have spent more time negotiating the corporate policies when me and Peter split off from Horizon Labs. Mole men popped out of every patch of dirt in Manhattan, that

should constitute extensions!”

“There was a mole man invasion?”

David rolled his eyes, “Actually, they were fleeing from some mutant worms A.I.M. lost track of back in the eighties, but still!”

Toshinori clicked his tongue, “Isn’t there anyone that can help you?”

“Melissa and Liz—bless them—wanted to help. But there’s this spa weekend that they’ve been planning for the past three months tomorrow—er, today—and I didn’t want to take that away from them.”

“David,” Toshinori gently admonished, “you’re work ethic and altruism are astounding—always have been. But there are limits.”

David sent him a flat look, “I don’t need to hear about limits from you Mister ‘Plus Ultra’.” Toshinori had the grace to blush. “Peter said he’d swing by around noon to help me knock this out.” The phone screen suddenly split in two, half of the screen being black with a white circle rotating in the center. “Ah, speak of the devil.”

Peter Parker—with a much cleaner appearance—popped into view. “Heya Toshi, Da—woah.” The American vigilante’s eyes widened. “David, are you okay?”

“Peachy.” Suddenly, he leaned forward, pressing a bloodshot eye against the screen. “And you better show up at noon! Don’t want any excuses of villains keeping you away.”

“Yeesh,” Peter rolled his eyes, “you sound like MJ on date nights.”

“Is she wrong?”

“I mean…not necessarily.” He blanched, “Course, if I am late—don’t give me that look!” he said above David’s glare, “…If I’m late, you better not expect me to make it up to you in the same way I do with her.”

David and Toshinori gagged, the former dropping his head and running a hand through his hair, “Oh, it’s too early in the morning for your particular brand of nonsense.”

“Then go to sleep,” Toshinori chuckled.

“Later,” David lifted his head up, “you wouldn’t have wanted to call us unless it was important.” That wasn’t wrong, per say.

Just then, the screen split into thirds.

“Ah,” Toshinori nodded, “there’s Brian.”

Peter and David frowned, the latter saying, “Isn’t it three in the mor—”

He was cut off when Brian’s grumpy, drowsy visage popped up on the screen. “What?” he rumbled.

Toshinori, having quickly realized his error, blushed. “Er…you know what, you can go back to sleep, Brian. I can always—”

“Oh no,” Brian coolly replied. “Go on, say what you wanna say. If, however, I decide that whatever spills out of your mouth wasn’t a good enough reason to drag me out of bed at this ungodly hour I’lll…hmm…” he trailed off eyes drooping down.

“Put him in a stockade and pelt him with fruit?” Peter supplied.

Brian jerked back, “Hm, yes, yes! I’ll do that. Thanks, Peter.”

Toshinori grimaced, “Yes, thank you, Peter.”

“Always happy to help!”

“You had something you wanted to tell us?” David—bless him—prompted

“Right,” Toshinori nodded. “It started a few hours ago.”

/+/+/+/+/

“Thank you, come again!” the clerk cheerfully chirped as Toshinori collected his bags. The off-duty Hero just nodded, exiting the store. He looked down at his purchase—two large bottles of soda and an assortment of easily made meals. Not the best food, but he just needed something to tide him over until the weekend.

“Good god!”

Toshinori looked up at the commotion to see a crowd of people scramble for the sidewalk. Seconds later, a humanoid pile of green sludge shot down the street.

“Outta the way assholes!” the sludge exclaimed as yen bills trailed after him.

“What’s his problem?”

“Gotta be a villain!”

“Yeah, what respectable person would run away with cash sucked into his body?”

“Where’s a Hero when you need them?”

Toshinori hummed, leaning over to get a better look at the fleeing villain. He also scanned the rest of the street and the rooftops—no other Hero in sight. He clicked his tongue, reaching into his back pocket; he’d plan on taking the day off, but when duty called…

He pulled out his pain meds, popping two in before surging One for All through his body, ignoring the pain lancing through his chest.

/+/+/+/+/

“Are you kidding me?” Brian deadpanned.

“Toshi,” Peter sighed, pinching his nose, “c’mon, man, you’re smarter than this. Strange’s instructions were _very_ clear.”

Toshinori harrumphed, “You’re the _last_ person I want to hear that from, Peter.”

Peter had the grace to blush, though David picked up the slack. “He didn’t have to have every organ in his chest cavity—along with his chest—magically reconstructed.”

“It wasn’t _every_ organ,” the Japanese Hero mulishly replied, patting his midsection. “And besides, I was fine. Now, where was I…Ah! So, I chased the Villain into the sewers—boy, did that bring back memories…”

/+/+/+/+/

_“At least there aren’t any giant lizards lurking in the shadows,”_ Toshinori thought optimistically as he chased the sludge Villain through Musutafu’s sewer system—easily the best part about living in Japan. The Villain was a deceptively fast being, doubly so when he leapt into the sewage and travelled like a wave on the water. Even tried to give Toshinori the slip by slinking through sewer grates. But Toshinori wasn’t the top Hero in Japan for nothing! It was easy to keep track of the Villain from the yen that trailed after him.

And then the Villain leapt out of a sewer grate and tried to take over the body of a child. Toshinori didn’t even want to think of the logistics of such a thing.

“Fear not, child,” he said instead as he glared at the Villain, relieved to see the boy’s green eyes widen, relief and awe shining through, “for I AM HERE!” He drew his fist back, pushing One for All into is. He took a deep breath, “Texas…,” and with a stomp forward, shot his arm out like a bullet, “SMASH!”

/+/+/+/+/

“You still do that?” Brian teased.

“It’s a legitimate strategy!” Toshinori defended with a small glare.

“It’s a marketing ploy,” David countered with a cocked brow.

The Japanese Hero blushed, looking away, “…It can be two things.”

“Can we get back to the story?” Peter drawled, “I’m putting off breakfast for this.”

“Oh, do forgive me for preventing you from stuffing you face,” Toshinori huffed, earning a laugh from David and Brian. “Anyway; I beat the Villain, and collected him in some bottles I had to empty—what a waste of good soda—and I dragged the child to safety. Even signed his notebook,” Toshinori frowned, “it was a beat-up little thing, though—looked like he dropped it in a furnace.”

“Tell him to go digital,” Brian said.

“I did just that, actually…”

/+/+/+/+/

“…and while I personally believe penmanship is becoming a lost art, you really should put do your school reports in digital format.” Although, for what could only be a class project on local Heroes, it was surprisingly in-depth. Even had some notes on that new Hero, Mt. Lady. And the kid—Midoriya Izuku, his notebook was penned—was too busy bowing like it was going out of style and talking a mile a minute. Good lord, even Peter took a second to breath.

“Well,” Toshinori turned around, patting the soda bottle containing the Villain in his pockets, “I’d best be off. Have to drop this slimy miscreant off at the authorities.

“Hm?” The boy stopped, eyes widening, “Oh! W-Wait a minute—”

“Take care on your way home,” Toshinori said, crouching down and tensing his legs and pushing One for All through his body, “It’s said lightning never strikes the same place twice, but I can empathically disprove that notion.” He would have said more, but his heart skipped a beat. “ _Damn_ ,” he thought, _“Shouldn’t have dragged out the chase for so long.”_ Thus, he shot into the air like a missile with a quick shout of, “Take care!”

Toshinori let the wind whipping through his hair soothe him. It was always nice, floating among the clouds. Brian had confided that, more often than not, after a tough day he’d fly over to Wales and just mill about the tops of the mountain ranges.

Unfortunately, the weight of the present returned him to reality. And it was situated on his calves.

With a blink, Toshinori craned his head down. He was met with the windswept face of Midoriya, clutching to his legs with an iron grip as the soared through the air. “Of all the—!” He lost his balance, flailing in the air. “While I appreciate all my fans, there is such a thing as taking it too far!”

“I-I-I-I-I neeeeeeed too a-a-a-ask y-y-ooooouuu—” the boy garble through flapping lips.

“Stop that!” Toshinori said. He sighed, scanning the rooftops below, “Just…keep your mouth shut.” He soon found a large enough area to land. He angled himself downward, tucking his legs in and grabbing the boy, forcibly tearing him off Toshinori’s legs and cradling him as they landed.

He deposited the boy with a huff. “Honestly!” he grumbled, walking to the edge of the roof. “Hopefully the door is open, otherwise you’ll have to grab the attention of someone down the street.” He looked down nodding at the fair number of people walking up and down the street.

“W-Wait!” the boy exclaimed.

“I think not!” Toshinori replied, not turning around. “I have places to be and things to—"

“I don’t have a Quirk!” the boy suddenly exclaimed. “O-Or any other special powers.” Toshinori stilled at the declaration—the non-powered people of Japan were considered a nonentity by the population at large. What was going through this boy’s head? He then gasped, a spasm rocking through his body.

“Dammit!” he cursed beneath his breath.

“It’s just…all my life, I’ve wanted to be a Hero like you!” the boy continued. Toshinori was only half paying attention, trying to stymie the pain shooting down his nerves. Ah, and now his body was steaming. Great.

“—you’ve always got this wide, fearless smile on your face. And, sure, some of it might be due to your awesome powers, but I know that outside Japan—oh my GOD!” the boy screamed as Toshinori’s hold on his Quirk finally went away.”

/+/+/+/+/

“This kid saw you transform?” David incredulously asked. “Is that why you wanted to talk with us, damage control?”

“Why not just lead with that?” Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

“That’s only part of it,” Toshinori replied. “Let me finish…”

/+/+/+/+/

Toshinori groaned, sliding down the wall and reaching into his back pocket and popping a couple pills. He’d pushed his body pretty far, so they wouldn’t do much, but it was better than nothing.

“A-Are those,” Midoriya began hesitantly, not really keeping eye contact—not that Toshinori would blame to boy, “pain meds?”

“Yup.” Toshinori sighed.

The boy gulped, “A-All Might…what happened? I didn’t hear or read anything about…” he trailed off.

Toshinori looked down at his shirt, debating. In the end, he said, “Do me a favor, don’t mention this to anyone.”

“O-Of course not,” the boy mumbled earnestly, if shocked.

Smirking grimly, Toshinori grabbed his shirt by the hem, lifting it up. “It was about five years ago now.” He looked down at his chest, which was far paler than the rest of his body. Other than the ugly black scars, centered just under his left pectoral, lancing all across his body. “Got into a fight with a,” he grimaced, dark memories bubbling to the surface of his mind, “…a tough enemy.”

“Five years,” Midoriya started to tremble, “That…Toxic Chainsaw did this to you?”

Toshinori laughed, “That punk? Good lord, no! No, the fight that lead to this injury—to say nothing of the injury itself—was kept out of the public eye.” He sighed, tilting his head up to the sky, smiling mirthlessly, “Can’t have Japan’s Symbol of Peace get knocked off his pedestal, after all.” He looked back down, forcing a smirk at Midoriya, “I can see you’ve done your homework, though.” 

The boy blushed, looking down at his feet. “W-Well I’ve always admired you, All Might. You’re my f-favorite Hero. I even looked up old stories from when you were based in America.” Now _that_ was a surprise; most of Japan ignored the start of his career. “And I know that America has countless Quirkless or otherwise powerless Heroes; Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Iron Man—though I guess you could argue that he’s got some kind of intelligence Quirk—”

“Kid.”

“—considering the armor he’s been able to make over the years—Daredevil, Dr. Strange—does he count? I mean, he can use magic, but was he born with the ability, or was he trained for it?”

“Kid.”

“Can only certain people be trained—I searched for a long time for a definitive answer, but I wasn’t ever able to come to a meaningful—”

“Young man!”

“Eek!” Midoriya flinched, blushing heavily.

Toshinori stared wide-eyed for a moment, before breaking off into a chuckle. “Excitable, aren’t you?” He could swear the boy started to steam from the top of his head. “Hmm…a Hero without a Quirk, huh?” He ruminated on the idea. “It is true that with the correct training and equipment an ordinary man or woman may be able to become a Hero.” Midoriya’s eyes lit up, which made what Toshinori had to say next all the harder. “Unfortunately, such a thing is impossible in Japan.” The boy’s mood crashed to the ground, and Toshinori averted his gaze. The truth hurt, but sometimes it was the only thing that could be said. “The amount of people with powers—Quirks, specifically—is much higher in Japan than the rest of the world. As such, the number of Villains with powers is higher as well. In America, the majority of Villains lack the fantastical powers of those in Japan.” He left out that those with powers tended to be _very_ grave threats. “To allow someone without powers to be a Hero…” he trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid. He rose to his feet, unable to look at the boy, “Your desire to help is admirable, but you have to be realistic.”

/+/+/+/+/

“Oh my god,” Peter groaned, hanging his head.

“I know,” Toshinori growled. “There’s no excuse for my words.”

“Well—”

“No excuse, David,” Toshinori cut his friend off.

“What happened to the kid?” Brian asked.

At that, Toshinori’s mood brightened, “That’s actually the reason I called you all.” He then grew bashful, “You see, uh, while young Midoriya was latched onto my leg, our struggle made me lose that Villain I’d captured, who immediately started stirring up trouble…”

/+/+/+/+/

“ _You damn fool_ ,” Toshinori berated himself as looked over the heads of the crowd. There, just down the street, was the sludge Villain from before, loosed on the streets once more, this time due to his own incompetence. And once again, a child was caught in the crossfire. There were other Heroes around, but they were all either preoccupied with the fire that the Villain had somehow caused, either putting it out or rescuing those trapped by the flames, or unable to damage the living slime.

He looked down at his hands. He clenched his fists, summoning One for All. Only to stagger and gasp as his blood started to boil, his lungs catching fire. No, he’d pushed himself too far already; and he couldn’t take any more pills without risking an overdose. What had he been thinking, earlier? He shouldn’t have interfered.

“Hey,” someone from the crowd said, “wasn’t All Might chasing that guy before?” Toshinori’s heart seized at the reminder.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“Well, that means All Might’s gotta be nearby, right?”

“Hey, you’ve got a point!”

“Yeah, where is he?”

Toshinori chuckled hollowly at the irony before him. Yes, he was here, but he couldn’t do anything. Might as well be—

“H-Hey! What’s that kid doing?!”

Toshinori lifted his head up, sucking in a breath at the sight of Midoriya Izuku barreling past the crowd towards the Villain, throwing his school bag at the Villain’s face and clawing desperately to free the hostage.

Toshinori’s world froze. This kid…this Quirkless kid just…ran ahead…like a real Hero.

“… _What the hell are you doing, Toshinori_?” he growled to himself. Ignoring his body’s objections, he called forth One for All, letting it course through his veins as he dashed forward.

And the rest, was history.

/+/+/+/+/

“You should have seen him,” Toshinori said, voice tinged with awe. “The way he moved ahead without any regard for his own safety, wanting to help that poor boy…it was—”

“Reckless,” Peter deadpanned.

“Now, now,” Brian coolly replied, “Toshi’s got a point, Peter. Kid’s got heart; how long did it take you to act like that without thinking, _with_ your powers?” Peter clicked his tongue, saying nothing.

“So, that’s what you wanted to talk about,” David said with a smirk. “You want to see if one of us can get the kid set-up outside of Japan, right? It would be a waste to see that drive go to pot.”

Toshinori blinked, “Oh, no!” He chuckled, “That didn’t even cross my mind. I was actually thinking about passing One for All onto him.” Silence reigned following his confession.

And then the dam burst.

“What?”

“Are you serious?”

“Are you dying?” Brian and David’s expressions grew stern, after which Peter held up his hands. “It’s a legitimate question!”

“I’m fine, guys,” Toshinori said. “But…I won’t be forever.” He looked down, tracing the scars beneath his shirt. “Sooner or later, I’m going to hit a wall.”

David bit his lip, “I’ve actually been wanting to talk to you about that,” Toshinori cocked a brow, “but it can wait. Are you…have you thought this through, Toshi?”

The Japanese Hero huffed, “I may not be a genius like you three, but I’ve got a decent head on my shoulders.”

“No one’s saying you don’t,” Brian replied. “But…to give away One for All to a kid you barely know…”

“It’s what Nana did for me?” Toshinori countered. “And you and Peter were given your powers by chance as well.”

“Yeah,” Peter scoffed, “look how well that turned out.”

“Married to gorgeous women and blessed with wonderful children?” David said with a snort.

Brian smirked, “He’s got us there.”

“Ugh, you know what I mean.” Peter grunted. “You _really_ want to bring this kid into the fold?”

Toshinori nodded, earnestly, “Yes.” He smiled proudly, “I believe he can go on to do great things.”

“Then you need to tell him about All for One.”

And just like that, the mood dropped.

David sighed, “Peter—”

“He could still be out there,” the American Hero quietly affirmed.

“Peter,” Toshinori scowled, clenching his fist, “All for One is dead.”

Peter smiled wanly, “I thought Osborn was dead—even went to his funeral. And the he showed up a few years later, killed my brother, and tried to kidnap my _literally_ newborn daughter.”

“This and that aren’t the same thing,” Toshinori tiredly declared—they’d had this argument countless times. “Where Norman was stabbed through the chest, I caved that monster’s head in myself.”

“Did you see the body?”

“It was burned while I was in recovery.”

“Did you _see_ it?” Peter hissed through clenched teeth.

“…No,” Toshinori admitted.

“Then you can’t be sure, can you?” Peter grew silent, before shaking his head, “Whatever, we always go in circles about that. Going back to the kid, it’s just good practice. I was honest with Mi—,” he coughed, cutting himself off, “with the kid that fell into my lap a few months ago.” Toshinori nodded at the reminder of the new Peter’s strange encounter. Peter refused to say who he was, though; at the insistence of the boy’s parents. Toshinori supposed they wanted some form of a safety buffer in case the budding Hero decided to turn his back on their lifestyle.

“Regardless of Peter’s…caution,” Brian carefully said, “he’s got the right of it, Toshi. You can’t just bring the kid in blind.”

Toshinori looked at his friends, before hanging his head with a sigh. “Yes, yes I suppose you’re right.” He hummed, “Looking back…there are some things I wish Nana had been honest with me from the beginning.” Like her son. Sometimes, he wondered he was doing Did he know that Toshinori had trained under her? Did he know that Toshinori had avenged her death? Did he have a family of his own?

Turning away from those tumultuous thoughts, Toshinori asked, “What if he declines, then?”

“Well…” Brian trailed off.

Only for David to pick up the slack, saying, “Send him over to the States.” When all he received was blank stares, David shrugged, “I wasn’t kidding before. If you think this kid can go places, I say let him. So long as his parents or legal guardian agrees, at least.”

“Oh,” Toshinori blinked, “I hadn’t even considered Midoriya’s parents…” he hummed, “I suppose I’ll have to inform them as well.”

“Better than having them accidently come across their kid’s bloody, sloppily-bandaged body passed out on a bed,” Peter said grimly. Toshinori winced, remembering the story of how Peter’s Aunt was finally clued into the other part of his life.

“How is Aunt May,” Brian asked softly.

“She’s fine,” Peter sighed. “Getting older, you know? But she still knits a mean sweater!” He laughed, but it was more somber than he’d come to expect from his old friend. Peter cleared his throat, “But, uh, yeah. If the kid rejects One for All, by all means, send him to us. We’ll whip him into shape.”

“Wait a second,” Brian frowned, “Why are we automatically saying this kid’s going to the United States? Why not come over here?”

“Because you deal with magic malarkey,” David chortled, “we want to help the boy, not send him spiraling into madness.”

“Yeah,” Peter smiled, mood lifting, “Let him learn about things that make sense, like flying octogenarians and mole people.”

“Ah, piss off, all of you,” Brian groused, but he wasn’t quite able to hide his smile.

Toshinori laughed heartily, until a flash of green entered the corner of his vision. He looked down at the police precinct to see Midoriya Izuku exit the building while escorted by a police officer, gaze cast downward.

“Hm?” Brian grunted, “Toshi, what’s up?”

“Oh, the boy—Midoriya—has just exited the precinct.”

David blinked, “Wait…you were waiting across the street for this kid to leave police headquarters?”

Toshinori blushed, “I’m not on the street. I’m, uh, looking down at him from a rooftop.”

His three friends stared blankly at him. Finally, Brian said, “Oh my god, you’re stalking him.”

“On second thought,” David winced, “Maybe _don’t_ approach this boy with any offers.”

“You should probably just turn yourself in now,” Peter supplied.

“Oh, shut up!” Toshinori barked, frowning sternly. He kept it up for another moment, before breaking out into chuckles, the others quick to join him. “Hah,” he sighed, smiling fondly at his friends, “Thanks, guys, I needed this.”

“Take care of yourself,” Peter replied.

David added, “Let us know what the kid decides on.”

“Just be more conscious of the time zones before you come seeking advice, alright?”

Toshinori nodded, “Of course, Brian. See you all later.” He sent his friends a wave and ended the call. He pocketed the device, feeling lighter than he had in hours. He looked down at Midoriya—steadily making his way home, no doubt—and the lightness increased.

“Well,” he said to himself, “suppose I should put my best foot forward.” He rolled his shoulders, testing One for All. When he only felt a dull pain spread across his body, he smirked. “Prepare yourself, young man,” he said to Midoriya’s fleeting form, “your life is about to change.”

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: So, I’m still not entirely sure how my amalgam Marvel/MHA universe works…eh, I’ll figure it out. But I will say that the nature of Toshinori’s injury and recovery is different than in canon. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Successor: Choices

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated character, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

“I AM HERE!” Toshinori exclaimed as he slid to a stop before Midoriya Izuku.

“Wah!” the boy shrieked. “All Might! Why are—I thought you’d still be held up by the crowds!”

Toshinori rose to his full height, laughing heartily, “My boy, I’ve gotten quite a lot of practice in losing crowds. Why, sometimes I think that most of my time in Ameri—GAH!” Toshinori chocked on air, clutching his midsection and dropping to his knees as steam enveloped him, One for All seeping out of his body. He groaned, waving away the vapor, “Gonna feel that in the morning,” he mumbled to himself.

He lifted his head up to look at Midoriya. The kid managed to shake off the shock of Toshinori’s sudden appearance, keeping his eyes downcast. Toshinori suppressed a wince—he wasn’t sure how long the boy had been like that, but he certainly hadn’t done anything to help. Well, now he would.

“Young man,” he said, “I owe you an apology.”

“Huh?” Izuku furrowed his brow, “That’s…it was my fault! I messed up.” He cleared his throat, voice cracking, “Even though I’m—”

“Please,” Toshinori gently, if firmly, interrupted him, “let me finish.” The boy gulped but stayed silent. “Earlier, you asked if you could become a Hero, even without powers. I never answered your question.”

Izuku blinked, trembling “Y-You di—"

“No,” Toshinori shook his head, “I did not. I said that Japan would not accept a powerless Hero, but that was not the answer to your question.” Toshinori looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists. “True heroism is not something that can be bound by borders, nor cultural standards.” “ _Or even the law_ ”, he thought, but left unsaid. He looked back up at Midoriya, who was bent over, shaking like a leaf and clutching his jacket. “It is an ideal, a drive that, without conscious thought, forces you into action.” The boy was crying now, silent sobs wracking his body. “And of all the people there, while that Villain was wreaking havoc, it was _you_ who felt that push! Right?”

“Y-Yes!” the boy sobbed, bowing low as tears flowed down his face.

“Midoriya Izuku,” Toshinori intoned, voice as hard as steel, “You _can_ be a Hero.” The boy dropped, then, dropped to his hands and knees and cried his heart out.

Toshinori let the boy weep, expressing all his grief and frustration until there was nothing left. In truth, it went on for quite a while, but he wasn’t about to stop him. Lord knew how many people had trampled on Midoriya’s dreams.

Finally, the tears stemmed, the sobbing gasps quieting to fleeting whimpers, until they were nothing at all. The boy furiously wiped his eyes with his sleeves. He sniffed, lifting his head up and sending Toshinori one of the most heartfelt smiles the Hero had been privileged to witness. “T-Thank you.”

Toshinori nodded, “I merely spoke the truth.” He stepped forward, offering Izuku his hand, which the boy accepted. “And speaking of, I must ask, do you live with your parents, or some other legal guardian?”

The boy blinked, “Uh…it’s just me and my mom.”

Toshinori grunted, “Then I must ask to meet with her.”

“W-Why?”

Toshinori smirked, cocking a brow, “Why, to discuss you becoming a Hero of course!” Izuku grew stock-still, and Toshinori had to laugh. “What? You thought I wouldn’t help you achieve your dream?” Midoriya gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth. Though that didn’t hide the smile splitting his lips, nor the tears welling up in his eyes. Toshinori huffed, pulling a pack of tissues from his pockets. “Careful now, don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

Izuku chuckled breathily, accepting the pack and dabbing his eyes.

/+/+/+/+/

Izuku led the way to his home, alternating between mumbling excitedly to himself and staring wide-eyed and graciously at Toshinori. It was a bit awkward, if the Hero was being honest; it’d been a long time since he’d spent so much time alone with a fan. Too long, in all honesty.

Soon enough, they made it to the boy’s home. And didn’t even make it ten feet to the front door before is slammed open. “Izuku!” a short, plump woman shouted, running forward and enveloping the boy in a fierce hug. “Oh! I was so worried about you! When I got that call from the police I-I-I—Oh!” She hugged him tighter—if such a thing was possible—tears streaming down her face, “I’m so glad you safe.”

Izuku strained under his mother’s affection, but still smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her—albeit much gentler. “I’m okay, Mom.” That didn’t stop her from maintaining her iron-grip. Until she lifted her head up, finally noticing Toshinori.

“Eek!” she squealed, face flushing bright red. “F-Forgive me!” she said, pulling back (but still keeping her son in her arms), “I didn’t see you.”

Toshinori was struck by…something, in the woman’s face. Something uncomfortably familiar, yet just beyond his comprehension. He then realized she—and Izuku—were staring, and quickly said. “Oh, it’s no problem! Your son was in a grave situation. It’s a perfectly normal reaction.”

She nodded absently, “I suppose so,” before frowning, “I’m sorry, who are you? Why are you here?”

Izuku gasped, gesturing excitedly at Toshinori, “Mom! This is—”

“Yagi Toshinori,” Toshinori cut the boy off.

“Midoriya Inko,” the woman replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I was…nearby, when you son was entangled with the Villain. I wanted to make sure he got home safe,” he inclined his head, “as well as discuss something with you, Ma’am.”

She gasped, “Oh! Is Izuku in trouble?”

“Quite the opposite,” the Hero quickly assured her. “May we take this inside?”

“Of course,” she said, turning around and not-quite dragging Izuku into the house, despite his half-hearted protests. Toshinori hanged back a bit, observing the pair. There was something touching in their movements, and, again, terribly familiar.

“So, Mr. Yagi, are you…a police officer?” she asked slowly, eyeing his loose-fitting clothes.

“No, but I do work with the police.” He had to resist the urge to laugh as Izuku wore a giant grin on his face. Closing the door behind him, Toshinori added “You’ve most likely seen me on T.V.” Her expression only grew more confused, until Toshinori—once again ignoring his body’s protests—summoned One for All, increasing his muscle mass. Inko’s gasped, jerking backwards with wide eyes. He smirked, striking a pose, “Recognize me n—Urk!” Toshinori immediately lost his grip on One for All, falling to his knees as his muscles contracted violently. He coughed into his hands, pulling them away, blinking at the blood pooled in them. “Huh, that usually doesn’t happen,” he murmured as he cleaned his hands on some tissues.

“Oh my god, All Might!” Izuku screamed.

_Thud_

“Oh my god, Mom!”

Toshinori looked up, mildly surprised to see that Inko had fainted against the wall. Izuku stared helplessly between the two of them, until Toshinori said, “I’ll be fine.” He rose to his feet, trying not to smirk as Izuku struggled to lift his mother. “Let me.”

Izuku shook his head, “Oh, no! I mean, you can’t! I mean—”

Toshinori held up his hand, “My boy, just because I’m thin as a reed doesn’t mean I lack the sufficient strength to drag someone to a more comfortable position,” he gestured to the couch in the other room. “Besides, I taller than the both of you; it’ll far easier for me than you.”

Izuku nodded hesitantly, stepping back as Toshinori moved forward, “Alright. I’ll, uh, make some tea.”

Grunting noncommittally, Toshinori stood behind Inko, staring down at the top of her head, which barely made it up to his chest. “…Maybe I’m _too_ tall,” he mumbled. Still, he hooked his arms beneath her shoulders, carefully placing his hands on her waists, lifting her slightly as he made his way to the other room.

There was a couch and two chairs situated around a small table. He softly deposited her on the couch, taking a moment to sit her up straight before sitting opposite her. Toshinori looked at her for another moment, and upon seeing she was in no danger of falling over, looked around the room. It felt…warm. Lived in. Certainly, better than the meager apartment he currently spent his nights. There were numerous pictures lining the walls. Mostly of Izuku through the years. Some of her, some of the both of them together, and a couple with very young Izuku smiling alongside a red-eyed, blonde boy—the same boy that was captured by the slime Villain, Toshinori realized.

Not much else, though.

A shrill whistle caught his attention, and seconds after the noise stopped, Izuku strolled in with a tray of tea. “I didn’t know what tea you liked, so I just made my mom’s favorite, Green. Do you like Green tea? It’s a basic flavor, but I’ve always thought it’s a pretty safe one to give to people whose preferences you don’t know. We do have some Jasmin and Mint; but if you don’t like those either I can see what else I can—”

Toshinori held up a hand, cutting the young boy off. “Green tea is fine.” Izuku blushed, stopping just short of slamming the tray down. He then set about preparing the tea for them, handing one to Toshinori before lifting one to his mother’s face, wafting it into her nose.

Inko’s face scrunched up, nose twitching as she groaned lightly. Izuku pulled the cup back with a relieved sigh as her eye’s fluttered open. “Wha…Izuku?” she whispered, rolling her head to the side. It then fell forward, prompting a wave and sheepish smile from Toshinori.

Inko’s eyes widened considerably, face flushing to a bright red. “O-Oh my!” She pressed her hands to her lap, bowing slightly, “Please, forgive me All—!” she gasped, snapping her head back up, “You’re All Might!”

“Last I checked.”

Inko fell into stunned silence, while her son was bouncing excitedly beside her, his grin threatening to split his face in two. Eventually, Inko came to her senses, looking at him with…concern? Yes, concern. She took a sip of her tea, “I don’t mean to impose but…what happened?” At once, her son’s enthusiasm died, concern overtaking his own features.

Toshinori hummed; the two shared more than eye and hair color, it would seem. He sighed, waving the question off, “I got into an injury a few years back—but that’s not really important to the present situation.”

Inko nodded, pursing her lips. “Is…Is Izuku in trouble.”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” the Japanese Hero said with a soft grin.

Izuku’s smiled came back to life, and he turned excitedly to his mother. “Mom, Mom! You’re not going to believe this!” Inko leaned back slightly as her son leaned increasingly forward. “All Might—he said I can be a Hero!”

Inko’s mood—previously bewildered—instantly dropped, her face becoming a stone mask. Not that Izuku noticed, as he leaned back, going off on very excitable tangents. Toshinori, however, couldn’t help but notice; especially when she sent a stony glare his way.

She made a show of sniffing the air. “What’s that smell?” She sniffed some more, zeroing in on her son. “Izuku, did you clean the all the…sludge off?”

Izuku blinked, blushing lightly, “Uh…I took a shower at the police station.”

“Did you wash your clothes?” Izuku’s blush darkened as he shook his head. She sighed, “Dump those clothes in the washing machine and take another shower.”

“You should also clean out your bag.” When mother and son turned to him, Toshinori shrugged, “You threw it at the Villain, didn’t you?”

Izuku gasped, “Oh no! My notes!” He offered a short goodbye to the pair of them, before all but running down the hall.

Inko smiled fondly as she watched him go. Until they heard a door slam shut; after which she whipped her ahead around, face twisting into a snarl. “How _dare_ you?” Toshinori blinked, but was unable to respond as she continued, “Do you know how much he looks up to you? Admires you? Loves you?!” Her voice never rose in pitch, but its venom increased with every word, eyes alight with fury. And, just then, Toshinori knew who she reminded him of. Nana, his mentor. The closest thing he ever had to a mother. They had a similar fire—unless that was just motherhood? No, no, he knew dozens of mothers—more than a few as fierce as Inko currently was—and they didn’t remind him of Nana. He then remembered the current situation, filing the thought away for later. “And, what,” Inko spat, “you decide to repay that by pitying him? Getting his hopes up only to watch them die by your hand?! Where do you—”

“Now hold on a minute!” Toshinori exclaimed, raising his hands. “You’re misunderstanding my intentions.” He waited, and when she said nothing more—though her venomous glare never lessened—he continued, “I can understand why you might come to that conclusion, but believe me, that is the furthest thing from my mind.” He lowered his hands, clasping them together and meeting Inko’s eyes. “How much do you know about you son’s encounter with the Villain?”

Inko sniffed, “…Izuku and the police just said that he got caught in the crossfire.”

Toshinori huffed, “If by ‘caught’ you mean ‘ran straight for danger’ then yes.” Inko’s eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips. “The other boy, the on in that photo there,” he pointed to one of the pictures on the wall, “was also captured by the Villain.”

“Bakugo Katsuki,” Inko nodded. “Izuku told me. They,” her face scrunched up, “…they grew up together.”

“Right, well, the second you son saw Bakugo in the Villain’s grasp, he ran forward to save him.” Inko paled. “Reckless, I know,” Toshinori commiserated. “But…I was there, obviously, and I just…” he trailed off for a moment. “I saw something in your son, in those moments,” he said, voice soft, contemplative, “something that you don’t see in a lot of Heroes these days.”

Inko gulped, breathing in shakily, “You…you really believe in him, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Toshinori nodded resolutely, “without a shadow of a doubt, like yo—” he cut himself short, upon seeing the tears in her eyes. “O-oh, I, uh…” he stammered.

Inko sniffed, grabbing some tissues and dabbing her eyes. “On the one hand,” she began, “a mother should support her child’s dreams. On the other, we’re supposed to prepare them for the real world.” She looked down at her hands, twisting the tissues in her hands, “I…I never picked a side either way. Thought it would be best; thought he’d grow out of it.” She scoffed, “Stupid, right?”

Toshinori pursed his lips, “Well, I didn’t initially support him either.” Inko looked nonplussed. “But I changed my stance, and so can you.”

Inko smiled softly, “Thank you but…” she faltered, before shaking her head. She took a deep breath, looking Toshinori square in his eyes, “Do you mean it? Will you really help Izuku become a Hero?”

Toshinori cleared his throat, rising to his feet and bowing low. “I swear it.” He lifted his head, “Whichever path he takes.”

Inko frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It can wait until he returns,” Toshinori said, sitting back down. The two fell into a not-quite awkward silence, broken only after a thought came to Toshinori after looking at the various pictures once again.

“If I’m not overstepping,” he said, “where is Izuku’s father? He only mentioned that he lived with you.”

“Hisashi works overseas, in Canada,” Inko answered, “Why?”

“Well,” Toshinori grunted, “what I have to say _does_ concern your son’s future. His father should also be privy to that conversation, no?”

Inko smiled sadly, “I’m afraid Hisashi…isn’t really involved in Izuku’s life.”

Toshinori blinked, looking away, “Ah…you’re…estranged?”

“For a while now,” she admitted evenly, though her eyes betrayed her sorrow. Toshinori wanted to ask more but stopped himself. He barely knew this woman; he was disrupting her life enough by offering to help her son become a Hero.

Before another lapse of silence could overtake them, a door further in the house slammed open. Izuku came speeding in seconds later, hair still wet and shiny, his new clothes slightly damp as he plopped down next to his mother, a wide, beaming smile on his face.

“Izuku…” Inko groaned, sidling over to avoid getting wet. Her son blushed but didn’t lose his smile.

Toshinori returned the smile, before schooling his features. “Young man,” he said, “when I said that I would help you become a Hero, know that I truly meant it. That being said, there are two paths you could take to becoming a Hero; mutually exclusive, I’m afraid. But regardless of your choice, know that I shall support you wholeheartedly.”

Izuku’s smile disappeared, a frown overtaking it. Inko was more vocal, asking, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that one option involves leaving Japan, for at least the next decade.”

The Midoriya’s gasped. “Why would —”

“Please,” Toshinori held up his hand, “let me finish.” The pair nodded—Izuku more readily than Inko—and Toshinori continued. “I was not lying when I said that Japan would never accept a powerless Hero.” Izuku nodded sadly, “But I have a great many friends outside of Japan, friends that would be more than willing to train you to become a Hero despite your lack of supernatural abilities.”

Izuku gasped, “Are you talking about the Avengers?!”

“Perhaps,” Toshinori smiled, “but yes, American is an option. Among others.”

“But Izuku would go to another country,” Inko said, brow furrowed. “Live there.”

“I’m afraid so,” Toshinori nodded. “It is not ideal—no one should ever have to be made to leave their home.” He remembered the first time he left Japan, in tears under the threat of death. “…But sometimes it is the best way forward.”

“But not the only way,” Izuku replied. He blushed a bit when Toshinori turned to him, but held firm, asking, “What’s the other option?”

At that Toshinori smiled, “The other option, that one that would allow you to continue living in Japan, is that I pass down my Quirk onto you.” The mother and son before him were stunned into silence, prompting a short chuckle from Toshinori.

“W-W-What do you mean?” Izuku stammered. “Pass down your Quirk? That’s impossible—”

Toshinori laughed heartily, “Impossible? How many times has the Earth been invaded by aliens? How many gods roam the Earth? My boy, ‘impossible’ has more-or-less lost meaning in this day and age.”

“Technically those things only happen in America,” Inko grumbled. Toshinori was about the counter that the Skrulls, at least, were not so discriminate. But then, most people didn’t know how close the Skrulls came to taking over the world. Didn’t need to know, in all honesty. He remembered comrades and civilians falling in battle only to watch as their bodies changed to reveal a Skrull.

Gang Orca still woke up in cold sweats, he’d heard.

He realized that the Midoriyas were staring at him. Coughing into his hand, he continued, “My Quirk is called One for All, and it was granted to me by my predecessor when I was around your age.” He looked down at his hands, clenching his fists, “It’s a very odd Quirk—no doubt you’ve heard the theories about what type of strength enhancement Quirk I possess?” They nodded. “Well, those theories are technically correct. One for All works by compiling the strength of each person that possesses it, refining it in their bodies until they choose to pass it on to another who—”

“Who will add their own power to it,” Izuku finished, eyes wide, “which means that the will infinitely stronger so long as it’s passed on!” He blushed, realizing that he’d interrupted his idol.

Toshinori merely nodded, “That’s right. Clever, aren’t you?” Izuku blushed deeper looking down at his lap as his mother smiled fondly, rubbing his back.

Her smile soon faded, however, when she turned to Toshinori. “What’s the catch? Not accepting your Quirk means Izuku would have to leave Japan; what does it mean for him to stay?”

“A fair question.” He sighed deeply, “One for All…has an opposite. A Quirk diametrically opposed to it in every way. A Quirk that hoards power for itself instead of passing it on to the next generation. Wielded by a man that wanted to rule a world of ashes.” He grit his teeth, urging himself to stay calm, “All for One.”

“A...Villain?” Izuku fearfully queried.

“A _Monster_ ,” Toshinori hissed. He pressed a hand against his scar, “It was against him that I was injured—crippled, really.”

Inko gasped, clutching her son, “And this…man is still out there?!”

“No!” Toshinori emphatically declared. “No, he’s dead.” Peter Parker may be a genius, but he was wrong about this. “All for One died at my hand.” He shook his head, “But that does not mean he did not have allies, those that shared his sick and twisted dream. Allies that are no doubt waiting for me to slip and strike in the aftermath.” He turned to Izuku, who had suddenly grown very pale, “Allies that, were they to find out I passed One for All to you, would target you.”

Inko paled considerably, alternating between glaring at Toshinori—an action she was entitled to, in his opinion—and staring fearfully at Izuku. The boy himself was oddly serene, though the tremble in his hands betrayed his calm veneer. Finally, he asked. “Why? Why me, All Might? If you can pass down your Quirk, then shouldn’t you find someone more worthy?”

Toshinori smiled softly, “My boy…do you think I’m a fool? That I would offer this ability to someone that I didn’t think could handle it?”

Izuku looked down bashfully, “I…I guess not. B-But,” he snapped his head back up, “surely someone that already has a Quirk would be more prepared for it?”

Toshinori hummed scratching his chin. “You know, a friend of mine, he has this…code, he does his best to live by. ‘With great power, comes great responsibility’. Wanna take a guess what that means?”

Izuku gulped, “That…those with power have a duty to use it for good?”

Toshinori nodded, “Correct. Well, for one interpretation of it. Me and my friend have gone back and forth on the phrase’s meaning over the years. That’s what he believes.” Toshinori inclined his head, “I have a different one.” He grunted, “Reverse the phrase.”

“Reverse…” Izuku murmured. “Then…With great responsibility, comes great power?” 

Toshinori nodded, closing his eyes, “More and more people are born with fantastical abilities every day—in Japan especially. But it is only when expectations of truth and justice are thrust upon them can they truly show their strength.” He opened his eyes, looking Izuku in the eyes, “Let me tell you, it does not matter if One for All grants me tremendous physical abilities, without the ideals entrusted to me by my predecessor, I would have amounted to nothing. And,” he leaned forward, “should you accept my offer, it’s through those same ideals that you will rise to greatness.”

Izuku paled, gulping heavily. “I-I-I-I—” he stammered.

“I don’t need an answer today,” Toshinori said gently, “I’ve just dropped the mother of all bombshells on you, you need time to process it all.” He rose to his feet, pulling a business card out of his pocket. “My number,” he said, handing it Izuku, which accepted it with a trembling hand. “Give me a call when you’ve come to your decision. And remember, no matter your choice, I shall support you.” Izuku nodded minutely, not looking away from the card.

Inko slowly rose to her feet, looking at her son before gesturing to the door, “Let me show you out.” As he left their home, she took a breath, “I…you…” she stopped when Toshinori turned around, brow raised expectantly. She bit her bottom lip, “…Thank you. Take care.”

Toshinori smiled, “Likewise.” Inko shakily reciprocated the smile, before closing the door.

/+/+/+/+/

Toshinori locked the door to his apartment with a sigh; the day had gone longer than he’d expected. He was more drained than he’d felt in years. And yet, more at peace than in years either. Even if Izuku decided against accepting One for All—although he hoped the boy would—the ability to help him achieve his dream…that was reward enough.

He headed for the kitchen to make himself a late dinner, only to pause. “Ah, crap,” he grumbled, “I forgot to grab some food. And my soda!” He dragged his hands through his hair, “Guess it’s water and insta-ramen again.” He prepared and ate the lackluster meal in silence. As he set about washing his dishes, his phone buzzed with a text alert.

He picked up the device, seeing a message from Brian. ‘How’s the kid you’re stalking?’ it read.

Toshinori chuckled, responding, ‘I spoke with him and his mother earlier, gave them the offer to pass-on OFA or help Izuku receive training outside Japan.’

‘What do you think they’re going to do? Or are they going to decline outright?’

‘I don’t believe they will dismiss both options, the boy would be heartbroken. But I can’t say which way they lean. Hopefully I’ll hear from them soon’

‘Well, it’s out of your hands now. Take care, Toshi.’

‘You too, Brian. Say hi to Meggan and Maggie for me.’

‘Course.’

Toshinori closed the phone with a smile. He took a look at the clock, and after doing a bit of math, decided to take his pills, and head off to bed.

‘ _Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider—_ ’

Toshinori lazily reached for his phone, frowning at the unknown number. Until the tiredness left his mind, and he realized who it was.

He sat up, answering the call. “Hello?”

“All Might?” Izuku asked.

“Yup.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I was worried I entered the wrong number—not that I couldn’t read it! It’s a very clear and precise font, though I’ll admit I thought the Number One Hero in Japan would choose something a bit fancier than plain black on white—not that there’s anything wrong with your style choice!”

“Midoriya,” Toshinori grunted, “what do you need?”

“Oh! Right, um…” he boy took a few deep breaths. “I decided, All Might, on what I want to do. I…I’d be honored to accept One for All from you. I want to prove myself worthy of your faith in me.”

Toshinori smiled, “My boy, I’ve no doubt you will.”

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: I have an idea for an AU of my AU where Izuku declines the inherent responsibility and instead goes to America. Might follow up on that, might not. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
